oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Guild
The Crafting Guild is located south-west of Falador and north of Rimmington. A Crafting level of 40 is required to enter the guild as well as a brown apron, which can be received from Malignius Mortifer after the Swan Song quest just east of the guild at the road intersection near the four elemental wizards. Brown aprons can also be bought from the Varrock clothing shop. A Skills necklace may be used to teleport to the Crafting Guild, and is the fastest method of reaching it. It is notable that this area is a safe zone in PVP worlds, and as a result many people mine gold on PVP worlds with little competition and then switch worlds to run to a bank. The Crafting Guild was originally available to members only, but was given to free users after a few months. Ground floor When players enter the guild, they are greeted by one of the three Master Crafters walking around. If talked to, they will tell the players that "accomplished crafters come here to use our top notch workshops". They also sell the Crafting Cape of Accomplishment for 99,000 coins to members who have achieved 99 Crafting. The ground floor contains various decorations, four potter's wheels for making unfired clay items, a pottery oven to harden the unfired clay items, a sink, a spiraled staircase leading to the second floor, and various items that respawn on desks and tables, including a jug, a chisel, a hammer, an amulet mould and a bracelet mould. The east side is a fenced off open-cast mine with 7 gold rocks, 6 clay rocks, and 6 silver rocks called the Crafting Guild Mine. This mine holds the largest amount of gold ore, silver ore, and clay for free players, making it a fairly popular mine and often causing the gold and silver rocks to be empty. An agility level of 26 allows players to use the Falador underwall shortcut, giving easy access to the smithing furnace and western bank. The gold in the mine was commonly mined by macroers or gold farmers on F2P worlds until the advent of the updates restricting unbalanced trade. The west side also contains cows. This area does not require players to have level 40 Crafting, which means that any player can fight the cows. Players can bring the cow hides to the tanner on the first floor of the guild to have them tanned. They would then stock them in bank, sell in general store in Rimmington to the south, or simply drop them. Leather is considered by many the best way to train the Crafting skill at lower levels, and it also gives combat experience for killing cows and Prayer experience for burying their bones (unless cowhides have been acquired some other way), Crafting experience for making leather or hard leather items, and coins for selling these items. Also on the west side, there is a peninsula behind the Crafting Guild containing several hobgoblins. Players have often been found training magic (i.e. casting fire strike repeatedly) by casting spells from the cow pen on the hobgoblins on this peninsula. This is an excellent tactic considering the hobgoblins cannot retaliate, as a river separates the monster and the player. There are two spawns for snape grass on the peninsula. First floor The first floor contains a Tanner who will tan players' cow hides, a spinning wheel for wool, and various decorations like flax or yak hair. There are several items that respawn on tables, including a ring mould, a tiara mould, a necklace mould, and a holy mould, as well as a pair of shears on a barrel. Useful nearby locations While the guild itself does not stock sheep, there is a handy flock wandering free immediately to the north, just outside the Make-over mage's house. Uses The Crafting Guild is mainly used to mine gold, but is also good for pottery (given the water source, kiln, oven and clay rocks), and leather-crafting given the nearby cow field, tanner and Rimmington's general store. For non-member players, this is one of the best places to mine gold ore and silver, especially if the user has an explorers ring (3). Glitch *Unlike all ores,they don't change forms when mined completely. Category:Crafting Category:Guilds Category:Asgarnia